


A Love Better Than Being Drunk

by Netrixie



Series: No Drink Necessary [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, blink and you miss it embarrassment sqick, its quick though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great. So he’d made a fool of himself last night, and god Cas had had to put him to bed like a fucking baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Better Than Being Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidalleyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidalleyne/gifts).



> Made a series out of these tumblr prompts! I couldn't help it. They lined up too well. Pardon any errors (please let me know) no beta. A gift for torigirl103 who asked for sober consent! And I am all about that.

Dean woke up leisurely, stretching slowly as sleep left him. He was comfortable, which was nice… a little _too_ comfortable, actually. He sat up and looked around, and when he realized he was in his own bed he frowned. He was _pretty_ sure that this wasn’t where he had intended to be this morning…

He threw the covers back and stood, frowning again as he saw he was still in his clothing from the night before. Dean stood looking down at himself for a few moments before he shrugged and headed for the bathroom. A short while later, clean and dressed in fresh clothes he decided it was time to follow the smell of fresh coffee to the kitchen.

Voices sounded from the other side of the house as Dean padded down the stairs, and he slowed to listen in as he recognized them.

“-and man, I really don’t want to know-” Sam’s voice was cut off by- _Cas?_ And now Dean was curious. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, thankful that the view from the kitchen wouldn’t reach to where he was.

“Sam, nothing happened, ok?” Castiel sounded frustrated, and Dean heard the man sigh. “I mean, he really wanted to but it was easy enough to get him to sleep instead.”

Dean’s lips twisted at that, and he hunched in on himself. Great. So he’d made a fool of himself last night, and _god_ Cas had had to put him to bed like a fucking baby. Now he was doubly glad no one in the kitchen knew he was there.

The two men were silent; the only sounds Dean could hear were the _clink_ of spoons in coffee cups.

Sam cleared his throat. “Why?” he asked, and Dean held his breath. “I mean, it was pretty obvious last night that my brother was more than willing… for stuff to happen.” He was clearly uncomfortable asking the question, and Dean flushed all the way to his chest, standing suddenly and turning to go back upstairs.

But he paused two steps up, torn between escaping the embarrassment of listening to Castiel’s answer and staying so he could hear it for himself.

More silence from the kitchen, almost like Castiel wasn’t going to bother answering, and Dean’s shoulders slumped. God he was such a fool. Of course Cas wasn’t interested in him, and he’d acted like a- like a _drunk_ last night. He’d be lucky if the other man even wanted to be his friend after the shit he’d said.

He was deep enough in his thoughts that he almost missed it when Cas started to answer. But the sound of his voice cut through the misery in Dean’s head and he straightened his shoulders, preparing for the worst.

“He was _drunk_ Sam. No matter what he ah, offered,” Cas said delicately, “I’m not going to take advantage of him like that.”

Dean’s head swiveled towards the kitchen and he was off the stairs and halfway across the hallway before he caught himself. Castiel was still talking, and his next words erased all the horrible doubts from Dean’s mind.

“I mean, I’ve waited for him for long enough that waiting the extra day for him to be sober really wasn’t an issue, you know?”

Dean felt like his body was on autopilot as he finally walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, kissing the hair at his temple. The other man startled, but managed to put his coffee down without spilling any, turning in his chair to face Dean.

“ _Dean?_ ” His voice cracked, and Sam rolled his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen. “Uh… good morning?”

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, and he kicked the leg of Castiel’s chair to turn it to face him more.

“For the record, I’m sober.” He started, and was gratified to see a pink flush rise to grace perfect cheeks. “And I didn’t think it was possible to love you more than I did until I heard what you just said.”

Dean watched as Castiel began to stutter through an unnecessary explanation before he cut him off. He pressed his lips to Cas’ and the other man froze for a moment, body tense and uncertain. But he relaxed into the kiss, and his hands came to rest lightly on Dean’s waist.

God, Dean was glad he was sober for this.

 


End file.
